the_messengerfandomcom-20200213-history
Voodoo Mask
The Voodoo Mask, also known as the Mask, is a character in The Messenger. In Picnic Panic, he becomes a resident of the shop after collecting 4 Voodoo Feathers and 10 Voodoo Mask Pieces and then interacting with the altar that appears in the shop after reaching Voodoo Heart for the first time. The Voodoo Mask occasionally tells jokes, and he also offers Ninja "THE DEAL" in New Game +. Profile Appearance The Voodoo Mask looks similar to a traditional voodoo mask of African/Haitian origin, albeit with a much lighter color scheme and exaggerated facial features. The Mask is light yellow, with turquoise lips and eyelids. Colorful Voodoo Feathers decorate the top of his head, resembling slicked hair. Personality The Voodoo Mask is very cheerful and prone to telling jokes, which are often puns, much to the dismay of The Shopkeeper and Ninja who make sarcastic remarks on his jokes, leaving him in a grumpy state. Gameplay If the Voodoo Mask is created or transferred to a New Game + file, Ninja can interact with the Mask and agree to "THE DEAL." "THE DEAL" * The player's attack power is tripled. * The player's health is doubled. * The player's outfit changes into the Dark Messenger's outfit. The player's talk portrait icons are also altered. * Any death will result in an instant Game Over, as Quarble will refuse to revive the player. Notes * The attack and health benefits of "THE DEAL" apply to Manfred platforming sections in Elemental Skylands. * The attack and health benefits of "THE DEAL" also apply to the Barma'thething boss fight. (The player's health bar is visually the same size, but damage taken is reduced.) Main Story After Ninja reaches the first shop of the Voodoo Heart, The Shopkeeper kicks out Cage Monster and replaces him with the Voodoo Altar from the top of Fire Mountain. If Ninja interacts with the altar after collecting all the Voodoo Feathers and Voodoo Mask Pieces, the Voodoo Mask is formed. The Voodoo Mask tells puns that terribly annoy Ninja and The Shopkeeper. If a grin is plastered onto the Voodoo Mask's overworld sprite, that means Ninja can interact with the Mask for a new joke. The Voodoo Mask also hints at something called "THE DEAL," which he explains is exclusive to New Game + adventurers. In New Game +, the Voodoo Mask offers Ninja "THE DEAL," offering triple attack power and double health in exchange for Quarble's life. If Ninja agrees to the "THE DEAL," Quarble appears, enraged that he would sell his soul so casually and promptly attempts to call off the deal. However, the Voodoo Mask says "THE DEAL" cannot be called off, and then casts a voodoo magic spell, which terrifies Quarble. After the spell ends, Ninja receives the benefits of "THE DEAL," along with altering his appearance into that of the Dark Messenger. Quarble is surprised that he was not sacrificed, and the Voodoo Mask explains that voodoo magic is fueled by fear, so he only needed Quarble to think that he was about to die. Ninja attempts to apologize, but Quarble cuts him off and berates him, stating that he will no longer revive Ninja, and then leaves. Joke Quotes The Voodoo Mask occasionally tells 1 random joke, pulling from a pool of 24 different jokes. For a particular save file, 6 hours must pass before he tells his next joke (assuming the game has been saved). The Voodoo Mask's overworld sprite will have a grin to indicate that he has a new joke available. Joke #1 Joke #2 Joke #3 Joke #4 Joke #5 Joke #6 Joke #7 Joke #8 Joke #9 Joke #10 Joke #11 Joke #12 Joke #13 Joke #14 Joke #15 Joke #16 Joke #17 Joke #18 Joke #19 Joke #20 Joke #21 Joke #22 Joke #23 Joke #24 Trivia * Although the Voodoo Mask has 5 feathers on his head, only 4 Voodoo Feathers are obtained during gameplay. The color of the uncollected 5th feather is red/orange. ** The save file hints that there used to be 5 feathers but 1 was removed. "feathersCollected":0,1,2,4, * Upon the birth of the Voodoo Mask, it states the line "SSSSSSSSSSOAKIN' !!!!" This is a tribute to Jim Carrey's line in the movie, The Mask, in which he says "Ssssssssssmokin'!" after transforming into his "Mask" persona for the first time.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J_-dklP3XwY Achievements :For the main article, see Achievements. Gallery VoodooMaskPortrait_8.png|The Voodoo Mask's 8-bit talk portrait icon. TikiMask_Forming_8_PP.png|8-bit spritesheet of the Voodoo Mask's formation. TikiMask_8_PP.png|The Voodoo Mask's 8-bit spritesheet. TikiMask_Forming_16_PP.png|16-bit spritesheet of the Voodoo Mask's formation. TikiMask_16_PP.png|The Voodoo Mask's 16-bit spritesheet. References ru:Маска вуду Category:Picnic Panic Category:Characters